The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Many people have put forth effort toward reality mining where data is collected from a user's cell phone to learn more about the user. For example, recent work at MIT attempts to identify a user's behaviors or social network via observing patterns of use (see URL reality.media.mit.edu/dataset.php).
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Interestingly, little to no effort has been directed to aggregating ambient data for a crowd of individuals. The Applicant has appreciated that aggregation of sensor data from a crowd, possibly at an event (e.g., sporting event, concert, etc.), provides valuable insight into a crowd dynamic or can be monetized.
Thus, there is still a need for systems and methods by which one can aggregate sensor data from a crowd.